1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to random fiber lasers. (RFLs).
2. Related Art
Despite its unique characteristics and lasing mechanisms, the field of random fiber lasers (RFLs), which is based on multiple optical scattering in a disordered gain medium, remains young with few realized applications. This is largely due to the lack of lasing directionality which creates difficulty in achieving a stable, high-quality laser in bulk materials.